


Drunk texts

by KittieHill



Category: British Actor RPF, British Comedy RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M, Masturbation, Not Sure Why I Wrote This, Oral Sex, selfie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No idea why i wrote this... Will write another chapter if people want it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drunk texts

**Author's Note:**

> No idea why i wrote this... Will write another chapter if people want it.

Davids dark eyes swept over the faces in the room, he recognised a few old friends, comedians he had worked with on various panel shows or recognised from their own work on the TV. He stood sipping at his beer nervously, looking every inch as socially awkward and inept as his character portrayed in Peep Show. A hand grasped his shoulder and he turned to face Rob, who was grinning like a mad man, gesturing wildly with his hands about something David couldn’t really understand. He smiled and nodded the way he normally did and Rob ran off to talk to some other showbiz wanker with trendy hair and boat shoes.

David began playing his normal game of ‘who would I want on my Zombie survival team?’ whilst looking around the room, He saw Russell Howard and smiled, yes, he would be a good candidate, he had been working out recently and his biceps looked toned and muscular. David saw Dara and decided he would also be a good candidate; he was incredibly smart, he could provide a service to the group,

Charlie smiled as he watched David from across the room; he was looking around nervously like a new kid at school, taking gulps of his beer every thirty seconds. Charlie began walking around the dance floor, avoiding the dancers like a plague in case somebody decided they wanted to try to make Charlie groove, he walked quietly and unobserved behind David and whispered to him

‘Why are you staring at the young men, Mr Mitchell?’

David jumped, his beer frothing over the bottle neck and soaking through his shirt. He twirled quickly to see who had insulted him until he realised it was only Charlie, good old Charlie Brooker

‘I was inventing a Zombie survival team, if you must know’ David said dryly

‘Oh, who got in?’ Charlie asked, genuinely interested

‘So far just Dara and Russell’ David shrugged

‘Can I be in your team?’ Charlie grinned

‘I suppose so, the transferable skills from playing ridiculous video games may come in useful… plus you’ve seen all of the Romero films and the Walking Dead so I guess you might come in handy’ David laughed,

‘Plus, I’d come in useful for other reasons, men alone for a long period of time…’ Charlie winked, grinning evilly again before wandering away from David, leaving the younger man blinking and blushing at the tone of Charlie’s suggestion

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘He did! He said that and then walked away!’ David exclaimed to Rob as they got out of the cab and walked to the front door of Robs house

‘Well, are you sure he didn’t just mean cooking or something?’ Rob asked attempting to open his front door whilst drunk

‘Charlie Brooker? Cook? Are you joking me?!’ David laughed ‘he set the BBC fire alarm off just making toast’

‘Well, maybe he fancies you then’ Rob conceded, shrugging his shoulders

‘Fuck off’ David muttered, walking behind Rob and closing the door

‘I’ll text him if you like?’ Rob suggested, grabbing his mobile from his pocket

‘No! No! Rob, don’t! Please!’ David shouted, wrestling with Rob until they were laid on the living room carpet together, their crotches lined up and rutting against one another

‘Oooooh Mitchell, you’re so uptight. Just admit you enjoy a bit of man o’ man action. It’s not exactly the last days of Rome is it?’ Rob sighed, placing a row of kisses onto David’s jawline and neck

‘I do admit it, you make me feel good, and you’ve made me cum more than any woman has… but… I don’t think I could cope with the rejection’ David said sadly

‘Why would there be rejection? If he fancies you, then he’s probably happy to at least suck you off… speaking of which’ Rob smiled, unbuttoning David’s trousers and pushing his hand inside

David realised that he was rock hard, his erection throbbed with need and he gasped when Rob wrapped his fist around the shaft, stroking him in the slow rhythm which he loved. He whimpered and suggested that Rob undress too before the men lined themselves up in a crude 69 position on their sides, each man arranging a leg to balance before taking each other into their mouths.

David remembered the first time that the men had done this, at university after some god awful dance when David had got rejected and Rob had been slapped. The men had continued drinking into the early hours before finding themselves kissing and moving on to sucking and wanking one another, this trend had continued ever since, they would go out and get drunk and if they had not got lucky, they would retire together and pleasure one another until they felt sated. Both men loved each other, but in a strange way, they would work together, live together, suck and wank one another, but they were not exclusive. Neither classed themselves as gay or even bi-sexual. Instead, just appreciating beauty wherever they could find it,

Rob sucked more of David’s shaft into his throat; careful not to set off his gag reflex, he was worried about the amount of alcohol in his system and the disastrous effects of gagging combined with a belly full of alcohol. He licked and sucked the tip whilst his hand continued to stroke the shaft quickly, one hand resting on David’s balls whilst the other traced circles into the flesh of David’s arse cheek. David was mirroring the motions of his friend, sucking the tip and tasting the musky precum on his tongue whilst stroking and moaning in pleasure. Rob was first to cum, his hips thrusting to meet David’s mouth before he tensed and moaned around David’s cock, hot spurts of cum coated David’s tongue and he tried to swallow as much as possible, he grimaced at the taste of Rob’s spunk, a strange bitter taste brought on by too much junk food and cigarettes. Rob had relaxed his grip on David’s cock as his climax hit but now he went right back to it, sucking and licking in earnest until he heard David’s tell-tale whimper and his orgasm flooded into his mouth, Rob swallowed, using his fingers to wipe up any remainder from his chin before David swirled himself around, lying next to Rob on the soft living room carpet

‘Think I should go for it then?’ David asked Rob, lighting a cigarette

‘I’ve got an idea, hold on’ Rob said, reaching over to grab his mobile, David heard the click of buttons before a flash erupted before his eyes, causing him to blink madly for a few seconds

‘What are you doing?’ David asked panicked

‘Sending a pic to Charlie…. There, done’ Rob said with a satisfied smug grin

‘Wait… what? You can’t just go around sending pictures to people?! What did you show!? Oh god, I’m going to end up on the news, I’ll be hounded by the press… oh fuck! I’m going to be like Leslie Grantham’ David panicked feeling the bile rising from his stomach into his mouth

‘Just relax; it was only your flushed face. Nothing illegal about that’ Rob reassured his friend ‘I just sent a text with it saying ‘Isn’t he cute after an orgasm?’’

David was mortified but had to admit, he was curious of the reply.

####

Charlie had got home earlier than expected, the encounter with David had caused his cock to stiffen and it had ached for the remainder of the party. He decided the only reasonable course of action was to leave the party, go home, have a wank and play some video games until he was too tired to move, then he would fall asleep on the sofa like he normally did.

He whistled around the flat as he grabbed a bottle of Whisky from the cereal cupboard, he thought about getting a glass until he realised he would have to wash one so decided against it, opening the top and taking a large glug, relishing the burn of the liquid as it worked its way down

Charlie rubbed his crotch over the fabric of his trousers; his cock was still half hard. He unzipped them and left them lying on the floor carelessly, walking to the sofa in just his boxer shorts, unbuttoning his shirt before draping it over the back of his armchair and throwing himself down onto his comfortable sofa with an audible ‘thud’

He took out his hard cock, rubbing his thumb over the tip and gasping at the sensation. He imagined David kneeling in front of him, his dark pupils blown with lust and his mouth gaping open, his tongue stretched out seductively, He would run his hand through David’s hair until David reached forward and took Charlie’s tip into his mouth, rubbing over the slit with his tongue

Charlie gasped, his body felt tight and tense. His cock ached and seemed to pulse with longing; he made a fist and slowly began stroking his shaft, hissing in pleasure. He closed his eyes as he continued the motion, he realised he wouldn’t last long, his orgasm was quickly approaching and he could feel the familiar tingle up his spine

His pleasure was interrupted by the chime of his text message tone, he ignored it but it continued, a constant reminder every few seconds until Charlie relented and picked up his phone from the table, swiping the keypad open and checking his message

It was from Rob, a photo it seemed. The words didn’t make sense on the first or second read… orgasm? Did that… no… it couldn’t… they wouldn’t. Charlie stared at the photo of David’s red and flushed face, the obvious look of climax lingering was enough to send Charlie over the edge;

His cum shot over his hand, phone screen and stomach, he groaned deeply and his jaw clenched. He imagined David and Rob together, sucking one another deeply, Rob fucking David’s arse in a steady rhythm until they both shot their load together. Charlie exhaled shakily, removing his hand from his softening cock and wiping his mess onto his boxer fabric, he turned the camera on himself taking a quick selfie and sending it back to Rob with the message ‘Fuck, come round?’


End file.
